Gakuen Hetalia: una nueva historia
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia no es tanto un internado. Aquí asisten alumnos que tuvieron un triste pasado, desde sufrir violencia intrafamiliar hasta por simple abandono, pasando por otras razones más.
1. Chapter 1

**Agggg, me han llegado varios mensajes acerca de que haga historias, una me llamo la atención y por eso la hago ahora mismo. Espero que los disfruten**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

Prologo

"Papá, Mamá, lo siento…de verdad…" Alfred sollozaba detrás de su puerta mientras oía aquellos insultos que le penetraban el corazón. Miró su brazo lleno de moretones, casi negros. También en una de sus piernas tenía un muy buen golpe. No soportaba la violencia que había en su casa, y sus padres decían que era culpa suya. A veces Alfred solia ser rebelde, y lo reconocia, pero no todo era su culpa.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, causando que Alfred cayera al suelo. Su padre lo jaló de su brazo ya adolorido y lo recostó en su cama.

"Como ya no te soportamos, a partir de mañana ya no vas a vivir con nosotros" El padre le dijo al chico rubio de una forma amenazadora

"¿Co-como que ya no?" Alfred dijo entre sollozos

"Lo que escuchaste, tu mama y yo te vamos a meter a un internado dónde vas a emparejar tu mal comportamiento" Por mucho que intentaran disfrazarlo, sus padres les estaban diciendo en pocas palabras que ya no lo querían más. O eso sintió Alfred

"Así que puedes empezar a empacar tus cosas jovencito" El señor salió de la habitación. Alfred no podía ya impedirlo, se iría a ese lugar. Se puso a empacar sus cosas mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría mañana. Afuera de su habitación podía escuchar a sus padres pedir informes acerca de aquella escuela.

Cuando terminó, Alfred vio unas hojas deslizarse bajo su puerta. Al verlas, vio que se trataba de unas hojas con información del internado al que se iría.

"Gakuen Hetalia?" murmuró extrañado. Giro la hoja y vio la foto del internado, era muy grande, es más, ni siquiera parecía internado. Parecía más una escuela para ricos. En el resto de las hojas hablaban de los servicios ofrecidos ahí. Se quedó hasta muy noche viendo las fotos e información que eran deslizadas bajo su puerta. No supo si era la luz de su lámpara o que casi nunca leía, pero Alfred se fue quedando dormido, encerrado en su habitación.

Su madre lo despertó con agua fría en su cara.

"Levántate, ya es hora de que te vayas de aquí"

Alfred despertó sin protestar, se vistió y partió con sus padres a ese internado. Durante el viaje nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, ni cuando se despidieron. Sólo Alfred pudo decir un adiós papás, pero ellos no respondieron.

El americano volteo a ver a ese internado y entró cuando vio el auto de sus papás alejarse. Sería su nueva vida en Gakuen Hetalia

**Que quieren que siga? Dejen reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayer no tuve tiempo de subir el primer capítulo, solo el prologo. Disfruten.**

* * *

"Wow" Alfred se sorprendió de lo bonito que era el internado por dentro. Dentro de su admiración sin querer chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien, que cayó al suelo.

"Oh sorry! No me fijé, ¿estás bien?" El otro chico volteo y se asombró mucho, tanto, que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Eran casi parecidos, sólo que el otro chico tenia ojos violetas y cabello más largo, un rulito de su cabello casi caía en su cara.

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me llamo Matthew. Matthew Williams, soy de Canadá" el canadiense se sonrojó hablando en una voz casi inaudible, pero Alfred la podía escuchar bien.

"Hahaha, yo soy Alfred F. Jones, de Estados Unidos ¿Qué te trae aquí?"

Matthew se quedó callado "Preferiría no hablar de eso" mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus hermosos ojos.

"Bueno, para que entres en confianza, te voy a platicar mi motivo de estar aquí: Mis padres se hartaron de mi comportamiento, que dizque era malo, pero creo que exageraban. Un día me rebelé contra una regla que no me parecía, mis padres se enojaron y me trajeron aquí. Es triste pero lo voy a ir superando poco a poco" Alfred dijo acariciando el cabello de Matthew, quien ya se sentía mejor y decidió hablar el también.

"Yo estoy aquí porque me quise meter. En mi casa era un fantasma prácticamente, mis padres me ignoraban todos los días y al ver que en esta escuela albergan estudiantes abandonados y eso, me metí por mi cuenta, creo que mis padres no lo notaron, ni lo notarán. Créeme" Matthew empezó a sollozar.

Alfred sintió compasión por el canadiense, lo abrazó "Pues ahora ya tienes familia, podemos ser amigos, no amigos no, hermanos por lo parecidos que somos ¿te parece bien?" el americano sonrió.

"M-me parece bien" Matthew secó sus lagrimas.

"Ahora a donde se supone que debemos ir?" Alfred dijo checando una hoja "Ah sí, a los dormitorios, ¿Dónde estarán?"

"Todavía no puedes ir al dormitorio mon ami" Un chico respondió detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon y vieron a un chico rubio tan largo como el de Matthew pero de ojos azules.

"¿Quién se supone que eres tú?"

"Francis Bonnefoy, de Francia. Yo también traté de ir allá pero me negaron el paso" Francis respondió y se alejó de ellos. Alfred lo jaló del brazo antes de que se alejara más

"No espera, ¿Dónde tenemos que estar?"

"No lo sé, yo estoy paseando por ahí buscando amigos" Francis se soltó de Alfred. "Ah y tu" dijo señalando a Matthew "Tienes un hermoso cabello, tan sedoso como el mío" dijo y se fue.

"Hmm, quizás debamos esperar como dijo él. Oh mira, una cafetería, vamos a comer algo no Matthew? ¡Vamos vamos! Me fui sin desayunar de mi casa y muero de hambre" Alfred corrió hacia esa cafetería.

"A-Alfred, creo que tenemos que ir a clase porque en la hoja que yo tengo lo dice"

"_Really? Oh shit! _Mi estomago ruge mucho, pero bueno. Vamos a clase. Es primero con mi grupo tutorado en el salón…5-1, según lo dice aquí. Antes de que te conociera, anduve checando en que grupo quedaría."

"Yo también estoy en ese grupo Alfred, vamos allá antes de que nos empiecen a regañar por llegar tarde" Matthew empezó a caminar hacia el edificio donde estaban los salones de clase. Tras unos minutos por fin ambos rubios llegaron al salón. Alfred se quedó asombrado: Era un salón común y corriente, pero algo le decía que era bonito, ¿quizás por las ventanas que daban hacia un bello jardín? No lo sabía con exactitud.

Eran aproximadamente unos treinta compañeros, incluyendo a Matthew y a Alfred. No había muchas mujeres en su salón, sólo tres en su salón.

"Mira Matthew, por ahí hay dos lugares desocupados, sentémonos"

"Nadie se sienta donde guste joven." Un señor de pelo negro respondió. Todos se callaron en ese momento.

"Buenos días jóvenes y señoritas. Bienvenidos a Gakuen Hetalia, donde esperemos que se recuperen de ese triste pasado que vivieron. Esto no es un internado como la mayoría de ustedes cree. Digamos que es…como un albergue. Si eso, un albergue donde ustedes vivirán mejor de lo que vivían en sus antiguas casas…Ahora, les pido por favor que se paren de sus lugares y vayan a buscar su banca"

"Pero maestro ¿Cómo se supone que sabremos donde esta?" Un chico de cabello rubio hasta los hombros de ojos verdes dijo casi gritando. Por su acento, Alfred pensó que era alemán.

"No se desespere joven, a eso iba. Antes, Les pido por favor que salgan al pasillo y me esperen unos cinco minutos. Cuando entren ya les diré como los voy a acomodar"

Todos obedecieron, Alfred y Matthew iban juntos y se sentaron en el piso. Afuera del salón hacia mucho frio, que congeló las mejillas de Alfred.

"Cómo odio el frio. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a este clima"

"Yo sí, me gusta sentir el viento helado en mi cara"

"Hahaha, bueno, hablemos de nuestros países va?" Así, Matthew y Alfred hablaron de todo lo que había en su país. Nunca tocaron el tema de sus respectivas familias. Esos cinco minutos se pasaron rápido, cuando ese señor entró.

"Bueno chicos, ahora he puesto sus libros en su banca. Cada paquete tiene su nombre, por lo que van a entrar al salón y a buscar su nombre. Pero, esto lo voy a hacer más interesante y divertido"

"¿Interesante cómo?" Un chico rubio dijo. Obviamente inglés, según Matthew. Sucede que él hablaba inglés británico, no inglés americano, como el que hablaba Alfred.

"Todos adentro primero" Todos entraron. Alfred vio varias cajas que se suponía, dentro estaban los libros.

"Tienen treinta segundos para encontrar su nombre. Y el que no lo encuentre dentro de esos segundos, castigo. Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…"

Y seguía contando. Alfred tuvo suerte, su banca estaba al lado de la de Matthew.

"Bien, como no hay castigos hoy, pueden abrir la caja"

Alfred abrió la suya. Si, tenía libros. De Matemáticas, química, inglés y otras materias más. Pero no solo eso, había también lápices, bolígrafos y más. Pero al levantar su libro de Matemáticas, se cayó un papel. Aquel papel tenía una reflexión:

_Ahora estas a salvo. No te cierres a tu antigua historia. Que si tus padres te dejaron o te maltrataban, ahora vives diferente. Nunca llores y busca la felicidad. Algún día, la encontrarás._

El americano sintió lágrimas en sus ojos azulados, pero no lloró. No iba a llorar enfrente de su grupo. ¿Qué pensarían de él? De repente, Alfred sintió que su temperatura corporal ascendía, también sintió mareos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Alfred ¿te sientes bien?" Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse y caerse de su silla. Todos se amontonaron para ver que le ocurrió. El maestro lo llamó, palpándole sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Usted, Arthur Kirkland, lo llevará a la enfermería. Rápido" El joven inglés lo cargó y se lo llevó hasta el otro edificio, donde estaba una enfermería. Claro que no se lo llevó corriendo como le dijo el profesor, no quería lastimar al americano.

Pasaron quince minutos cuando:

"Hng, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el cielo?" Alfred finalmente despertó y miró a su alrededor. No sabía donde estaba, cuando el inglés le dijo:

"No estas en el cielo bloody git, estas en la enfermeria"

"¿La enfermería? No parece que lo sea, parece más de esos cuartos de hospital donde hay muchas camillas no crees este..¿Como te llamas?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, y tu eres Alfred cierto?"

"Hahaha, el mismo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si no me quieres decir, primero te cuento mi razón" Alfred le platico todo con lujo de detalle a Arthur, y el se sintió más confiado para hablar

"Bueno, te confesaré todo, pero no vayas a decir ni pio, porque juro que...Bueno, ya no importa. Sucede que soy adicto al alcohol y me quiero recuperar. Voy muy bien hasta ahora. Pero cuando vivía en mi casa, eso me originaba muchos problemas. Un dia, mis padres tomaron una medida muy extrema de la cual no quiero hablar. Eso marcó mi vida y por eso mismo, me metí aquí. Ya no soportaba estar en mi casa, porque cuando necesite ayuda, mi familia no me la dio como aquí, donde me he sentido mejor"

En ese momento, una enfermera entró a la habitación y se acercó a la camilla de Alfred.

"Bueno, según lo que dicen estos analisis, estás medio enfermo de la garganta. Todavia puedes ingresar a la escuela, pero es necesario que te pongas esto para que no contagies a tus demás compañeros" La enfermera sacó de su bolsillo un cubrebocas y se lo dio a Alfred, quien se lo puso inmediatamente.

"Ahorita regreso cariño, voy a anotarte unas indicaciones que debes seguir y puedes irte. Ah y sobre tu desmayo es porque no desayunaste en tu casa cierto?" Alfred asintió un poco avergonzado "Bueno, pues en lugar de irte a tu salón, ve a desayunar a la cafeteria. Pero primero avisa" La enfermera salio del cuarto.

"¿No desayunaste en tu casa? No debiste hacer eso _you git_"

"Lo se, pero no me dio tiempo, aparte de que mi mamá no quiso darme nada, ni siquiera una manzana"

"Desayuna bien ahora que llegues a la cafetería" La enfermera entró otra vez a la habitación, le dio una hoja al americano y tambien una cajita con medicinas que se tenia que tomar. Alfred y Arthur salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

"Tu quédate aquí, yo voy a ir a avisar al salón. DESAYUNA BIEN" El inglés dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Alfred no sabia que pedir, todo se veía tan rico. Pero finalmente decidió comer unos huevos estrellados. Se le antojaba una hamburguesa, pero no quería comer nada grasoso, al menos, no por el momento. Pasaron los minutos y Arthur nunca regresó. Quizás no le dieron permiso de acompañarme, pensó el americano. Termino ese rico desayuno y volvió a su salón.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora vamos a asignar los compañeros de cuarto, pero eso será en el auditorio. Vamos ya" El maestro dio indicaciones y todos salieron.

"¿Donde estabas? Nos diste un gran susto a todos" Matthew finalmente dijo

"En la enfermería, y luego fui a desayunar, según lo que me dijeron ¿Que hicieron en mi ausencia?"

"Pues nos pusimos a hablar de nuestros países de origen, todavía no nos presentábamos. Te estábamos esperando" Ambos chicos llegaron al auditorio y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras veían llegar a mas compañeros. Ahora les pondrían compañeros de cuarto, confidentes, amigos, hermanos...lo que fuera. Ambos rubios estaban ansiosos por ese momento y rezaban para que les tocara juntos, pero, la suerte decidirá al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Ahora unas fichillas (que es un resumen de cada personaje. Cada capitulo pondré mas, pero conforme a la aparicion de los personajes. OJO: SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS DE PERSONAJES Y MOTIVOS COMENTEN, SERÁN ACEPTADAS)**

* * *

**Nombre: Alfred F. Jones**

**País: Estados Unidos**

**Motivo: El solía vivir en una familia donde la opinión de los hijos no era tomada en cuenta. Alfred trataba de expresar su opinión, a pesar de que sabía que le iría mal. Un día, al rebelarse contra un castigo injusto, sus padres lo golpearon y lo metieron en Gakuen Hetalia**

* * *

**Nombre: Matthew Williams**

**País: Canadá**

**Motivo: Sus padres lo ignoran demasiado. Como el dice: El era, literalmente un fantasma en su casa. No creo poner el por qué hasta próximos capítulos. El mismo se inscribió en Gakuen Hetalia, al cabo que sus padres, no lo notarían, y si lo hicieran se les olvidaría al segundo o ni siquiera les importaría, como el dice.**

* * *

**Nombre: Arthur Kirkland**

**País****: Inglaterra**

**Motivo: A su corta edad, era adicto al alcohol como sus amigos, pero era por problemas emocionales. Cada viernes llegaba borracho a su casa y causaba feos problemas a sus padres. Ellos no supieron controlarlo y en lugar de darle la ayuda necesaria tomaron una medida muy extrema que marcó la vida de Arthur. No creo que se sepa cual fue. Como en su casa no le apoyaron, se metio a Gakuen Hetalia, donde dice que lo han ayudado más que su propia familia. **

* * *

**Pues continuo esta historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Bye bye! Nos vemos en el proximo :)**


	3. Ni con el pétalo de una rosa

Capitulo 3:

Dejemos por un momento a Alfred y a Matthew y enfoquémonos en otros personajes. Por ejemplo, en este chico:

Mientras lo de Matthew y Alfred pasaba, entró otro chico de nombre Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, un español que por su sonrisa, la primera impresion de varios estudiantes que lo vieron llegar era que era sonriente. Pero la verdad, es que no es así. Lleva una sonrisa para ocultar lo que le pasa ¿Y que le pasó? Lo recordó antes de entrar mientras veía una estatua:

_Lo recordaba perfectamente:_

_Llegó a su casa y fue a buscar a su mamá que estaba en la cocina. Como siempre, traía esos lentes oscuros para ocultar un gran moretón que le había hecho su esposo. Antonio corrió a abrazar a su mamá. Ella le correspondió, pero él lo que quería era quitarle los lentes y ver si su padre la había golpeado o no. Su intuicion fue cierta, la había golpeado, incluso peor que otras veces_

_"Mamá mamá, ¿pero que cosa te pasó? ¿Te volvió a pegar mi padre?"_

_"Si hijo, pero fue mi culpa hijo, no te preocupes"_

_"¿Cómo que fue tu culpa? ¿Que hiciste para hacerlo enojar?"_

_La madre suspiró "Cuando te fuiste a la escuela, tu padre bajó molesto porque no le tenía lista su ropa. Yo intenté explicarle que tenía que preparar la tuya, pero eso sólo hizo que se molestara aun más y me pegó. Pero te digo que no te preocupes porque fue mi culpa"_

_"No mamá, nada justifica que te haya golpeado ese hombre. ¿Cuantas veces te digo que debes denunciarlo?"_

_"No hijo, no lo haré por nada del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si lo denuncio? Nos quedamos en la calle. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"_

_"No mamá pero-"_

_"No hay peros Antonio, anda, ayúdame a poner la mesa. Ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta llegar y no encontrar nada servido" Antonio iba a decirle algo a su mamá, pero mejor la obedeció. Puso la mesa y después subió a su cuarto para hacer su tarea, esperando a que "el ogro" como llamaba su a padre llegara. También aprovechó para hablar (o mejor dicho, chatear) con su mejor amigo Francis y decirle lo que le pasaba en su casa. Su amigo le dio algunos consejos, pero Antonio le decía que no servían de nada, porque la violencia intrafamiliar en su casa no paraba. Aun así, nada perdía con volverlo a intentar._

_Apenas apagó su laptop cuando se oyó que abrían la puerta. Antonio se enfocó en leer su tarea y revisarla y esperó a que su madre lo llamara para comer. Sin embargo, nunca escuchó nada y siguió terminado sus cosas, cuando se escuchó que azotaban la puerta de su cuarto. Antonio saltó espantado de su cama._

_"¿No te he dicho que te quiero ya sentado esperándome para comer?"_

_"Si papá pero sólo quise-"_

_"Me vale lo que hayas querido hacer. Eres igualito a tu madre, bájate antes de que te pegue" El señor agarró a Antonio de su brazo y lo jaló de la cama, tirándolo. El castaño bajó sólo porque no quería causar un problema mayor y porque tenía hambre desde que salió de la escuela. __Ayudó a servir la comida a su mamá, rezando para que no le haya hecho nada. Comió en silencio, tratando de no hacer nada que molestara a su papá. _

_"Te traigo el agua de mango que tanto te gusta cariño" La señora le dio un vaso a su marido, pero por accidente, se le resbaló de la mano, haciendo un gran desorden._

_"Eres una estúpida fracasada" El señor gritó haciendo que la madre retrocediese asustada, pero Antonio no._

_"No le hables así a mi mamá" Antonio se levantó de su silla_

_"¿Cómo dices? Están ustedes dos bajo mi cuidado y les puedo hablar como a mi se me de la gana"_

_"¿Ah sí? Pues te equivocas papá. No tienes derecho para hablarnos así" Antonio se acercó a su padre, llevándose un buen golpe que hizo que sangrara de un labio. El chico no se dejó, tratando de hablar, se puso de pie y encaró a su padre._

_"Pégame a mí si quieres, pero a mi mamá no le vuelves a poner una mano encima. ¿Que a ti no te enseñaron que a la mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa?" Su padre no respondió, simplemente le dio una cachetada en su boca, haciendo que le saliera sangre de su nariz._

_"Por favor, ya deja de golpearlo" La señora corrió a abrazar a su hijo, protegiéndolo de su padre. _

_"Madre, por favor, no te metas" Antonio murmuró. _

_"Si vieja estupida, mejor no te metas o si no te va a pesar" El señor agarró un cinturón y le pegó a Antonio y a su madre con él. Ese día, madre e hijo se llevaron más golpes que nunca en la cara, cuerpo, dejándolos casi inconscientes. El señor no tuvo piedad de ellos y los golpeó como animales y se fue a su trabajo. Su cuerpo dolía un montón, pero Antonio tomó fuerzas e intentó cargar a su mamá, poniéndola en sus brazos._

_"Ayy, hi-hijo, ya no puedo más. Este dolor me mata pero por favor, no vayas a denunciar a tu padre o vas a acabar si"_

_"Mami, perdóname, pero esta vez, no te voy a hacer caso. Ve nada más como te dejó ese señor. Yo no quiero acabar así, quiero una vida mejor para tí y para mí lejos de este lugar infernal. Por favor, denuncia a mi padre"_

_"Ya es muy tarde hijo" La madre cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Antonio trató de revivir a su madre, pero ya era tarde. El español sollozó por mucho tiempo. Y ese fue el momento decisivo. Francis ya le había hablado de Gakuen Hetalia, donde él se estaba quedando. No tuvo más remedio, de todas formas, él no quería ser golpeado ni ser un muchacho golpeador. Agarró sus cosas y las puso en sus maletas y salió de su casa, dirigiéndose primero a la policía para denunciar a su padre por violencia intrafamiliar y homicidio. Después, se fue a Gakuen Hetalia, donde las autoridades le dijeron que estaría mejor._

De vuelta a la realidad:

Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír por como era el instituto por dentro. Ya lo había visto en fotografías que vio mucho antes de lo que le pasó en internet, y quería estudiar allí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y todo porque cuando él era golpeado por su padre, sentía que el mundo se le iba encima y no tenía mucho que hacer. Se dirigió a su salón, pero por el pasillo, para su alegría, se encontró con Francis platicando con un chico albino.

"Amigo ¿que haces aquí?" El francés abrazó a su amigo.

"Luego te digo Francis, vamos a clase"

"Ah por cierto, él es Gilbert, lo conocí mucho antes de que tu llegaras. Gilbert, él es Antonio"

"Hola Gilbert"

"Hola Antonio" Por su acento, el español creyó que su nuevo amigo era alemán. "Puedes decirme el asombroso yo. Pero bueno, ya vamos a clase" Los tres se dirigieron a su salón, que era el mismo que el de Alfred y Matthew.

* * *

**Disculpen que este capítulo sea corto. Ah y hago las fichas hasta el siguiente capítulo, es que llevo prisa. Nos vemos pronto, sayoonara**


	4. No siempre los padres

**Hoy estoy muy triste y siento que el mundo se me viene encima pero por esa misma razón continuo este fic. Dios, ¿como mis ex compañeros de la secundaria pueden ser crueles conmigo? ¿Es que realmente hice algo mal? :'(**

**No en todos los casos la familia es la causa de que los personajes estén en Gakuen. Hoy publicaré un capítulo que estoy segura que los hará llorar y reflexionar. No es choro, ya se la mostré a algunos amigos y lloraron, no a mares, pero lloraron. **

* * *

Capítulo 4: Esto te hará llorar

Ya estaba en su cuarto, pero aun así aprovechó que su compañera había salido a buscar a su hermano para poder llorar a gusto y en especial, en silencio. Miró todas las cajas de sus películas de terror favoritas, pero al instante se le vino una frase que se le quedó grabada en su mente:

_"Natalya, ¿Por qué no puedes ser una chica normal? A nadie le gusta el terror ni lo paranormal"_

Así es: Natalya Arlovskaya es una chica de Bielorrusia cuyo pasado era doloroso, pero no por su familia, sino por sus compañeros de escuela que la maltrataban un montón y la ignoraban a diario, excepto cuando no habían hecho alguna tarea equis o un examen muy difícil. Nada más para eso era buscada, para entablar una amistad o un noviazgo...pues no.

Aun podía recordar algunos instantes que la hacían querer desplomarse en su cama, dormirse y no despertar jamás. Como este:

* * *

_Natalya estaba segura de que en este primer año de secundaria mejoraría su personalidad y sería más alegre para sus compañeros, justo como ellos querían que fuera: "Normal". Ella amaba como era, pero sentía que debía cambiar para agradarles a ellos. Natalya siempre ha soñado con un novio, pero desgraciadamente, ningún chico se le acercaba por sus gustos. Simplemente, por los gustos. Simplemente por sus gustos, los compañeros de la bielorrusa la consideraban rara y le dejaron de hablar. A eso le añadieron que ella llevaba siempre un cuchillo, la consideraron peligrosaYa nadie la aceptaba en sus equipos de trabajo y si se juntaba, o una de dos, o la sacaban o le dejaban todo el trabajo para que ella lo hiciera._

_Ella tenía una amiga que le confesó quien le gustaba, pero esa demostró que no lo era, pues de inmediato corrió el rumor a toda la escuela. Aquel chico se llevaba bien con Natalya, pero cuando se enteró, no solo le dejó de hablar, sino que la empezó a tratar muy mal. Tan mal que la hacía sentirse humillada enfrente de todos los estudiantes, pero ¿Por qué Nat se lo permitía? ¿Por qué a pesar de los maltratos que le hacía ese chico, seguía insistiendole? Porque lo amaba. Nada más porque lo amaba. El es como una droga, de una extraña forma, me hace sentir bien, eso pensaba._

_Siempre fue una solitaria...sin nadie que estuviese allí...__Nunca se defendió ni dijo nada_

_Pero al año siguiente...Por fin había encontrado a su amiga ideal: ¿Su nombre? Lily Zwingli, de Liechtenstein. Una chica dulce y sumisa en ese instante. Sus gustos no eran idénticos, pero no les importaba. Sabía que ahora ya tenía alguien a quién amar y olvidarse del chico que le gustaba. Digamos que Lily hizo que la del cabello platinado tuviera los pies en la tierra, aunque no renunció a sus gustos. Ellas dos eran __inseparables, nada en el mundo podía romper su amistad. Pero pasó lo triste: A medio año, Lily se tuvo que retirar por motivos que Natalya nunca supo, y nunca regresó a la escuela. Ella sufrió mucho, y siguió sola. _

_También sufrió aún más por hombres, que nada más les hacían caso a sus compañeras y a ella ni la pelaban, es más, ni siquiera la notaban. Por eso intentó hacerse daño muchas veces, pero ninguna lo logró._

_En su casa, sus padres sabían que necesitaba apoyo. Por lo que la inscribieron en Gakuen Hetalia, donde le dijeron que estaría mejor y sería otra._

_"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto" Pensó mientras entraba al instituto. Entró a su salón, y para su sorpresa: Ahí estaba Lily, su amiga de la secundaria! En Gakuen Hetalia?! Rápidamente se fue a sentar a su lado y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que se les ocurría...menos de sus pasados. Luego, el director Roma anunció que ambas chicas serían compañeras de cuarto y se alegraron mucho. _

_Y así volvemos a la realidad_

* * *

"Tienen razón mis padres, debo cambiar y sonreir más" Natalya pensó mientras sacó su laptop y empezó a ver una película de terror. En ese instante, entró su a su cuarto Lily, su compañera desde hace años.

"Nat, ¿ahora cual ves?"

"Una donde ponen cámaras en una casa y-"

"Ah ya, esa. Me da miedo. No se como soportas ver esas cosas"

"Pues ya ves. Me gustan mucho y no pienso dejar de verlas por lo que digan de mi"

"Asi me gusta, espero que nuestros pasados los superemos aquí. Y ahora contigo, será mucho más facil"

"Si que lo será"


	5. Hermandad Internacional

Capitulo 4: Hermandad internacional

* * *

Ya prácticamente, todos los estudiantes más grandes estaban en el auditorio, esperando ansiosos que anunciaran los compañeros de cuarto. Como todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que eso sucediera, el trío de amigos decidieron hablar acerca de sus vidas.

"Entonces Gil, ¿Que te trajo aquí?" Antonio dijo palpando el hombro de su amigo albino.

"Te diré si tú me cuentas primero qué te pasó"

"Oui, no nos has dicho el por qué estás aquí, cuando yo pensé que lo que pasaba en tu casa mejoraría, como siempre sonríes"

"No siempre fue así. Sonrío porque un pariente lejano me enseñó a sonreírle a la vida a pesar de los problemas que uno pasa. Les voy a contar lo que viví: Sucede que...sucede que..." El español sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y cubrió su cara mientras empezaba a sollozar. Francis y Gilbert trataron de reanimarlo: El francés acariciaba suavemente el pelo castaño de su amigo y el alemán acariciaba su espalda. Los dos le decían palabras como: Está todo bien Antonio, ya no pasa nada, aquí ya vas a estar mejor. Finalmente, Antonio descubrió su cara y suspiró.

"Bueno chicos, un día antes de que llegara aquí, me pasó algo que nunca se me va a borrar de la mente. Vi como mi padre masacraba a mi pobre madre a golpes. Y ayer presencié su propia muerte, precisamente por eso"

"¿Por qué no la defendiste?"

"Gilbert, lo hice, pero de qué servía si a mí también me golpeaban" Al oír esto, tanto Francis como Gilbert se quedaron atónitos, en especial el francés. Antonio cubrió su cara

"Tu nunca me dijiste que tu madre murió. Era para que me lo hubieras dicho desde que llegaste. Como sea, mi más sentido pésame y cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites"

"Yo también lamento mucho lo que pasó. Pero bueno, te contaré mi no tan asombrosa historia de cómo llegué aquí"

"Antes de que me la cuentes Gil, Francis nunca nos dijo el por qué está aquí" El español secó sus lágrimas.

"Si es cierto Francis, ya cuentanos tu historia"

"Bueno chicos, no se alteren. En Francia nos quedamos en la ruina y mis padres ya no tenian dinero para mantenerme. Pero no fue porque me hayan maltratado u otras cosas. Ellos me quieren, me lo dicen mucho."

"¿No te molestaste porque estás aquí?"

"Non, es nada más temporal. Supongo, pero la verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre" La verdad era que Francis estaba mintiendo. No quería decirles a sus amigos la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí.

En ese momento, dos personas se dirigieron al estrado. Era el director Roma y el subdirector Germania, los fundadores de este singular instituto. Alfred pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensaba y todos se quedaron callados.

"Buenos días estudiantes nuevos. Les damos la bienvenida a Gakuen Hetalia, un instituto donde su estancia será mejor y esperemos que sus pasados logren ser superados. Claro que con nuestra ayuda ustedes lo harán. Con ustedes, el subdirector Germania y yo, el director Roma. Queremos que nos consideren más que como sus autoridades, sus amigos, al igual que los maestros y todo el personal que hay aquí"

Todos aplaudieron.

"Muy bien. Uno de los más importantes pasos para su recuperación es que hagan amigos, y por eso, vamos a anunciar a los que serán sus compañeros de cuarto. Cuando los mencione, salen del auditorio y buscan su respectivo cuarto, que están en la entrada de sus salones. Y no regresan hasta la siguiente hora o cuando los llamemos, y cabe mencionar que algunos estudiantes estarán con unos más chicos o más grandes. Comencemos por los estudiantes que les tocarán con otros estudiantes más pequeños." Así iban pasando a algunos estudiantes y Antonio fue uno de ellos, le tocó ser compañero de cuarto con un tal Lovino Vargas.

"Alfred F. Jones con Arthur Kirkland" Los dos rubios salieron del auditorio y corrieron hasta su salón.

"¿Donde dijeron que estaban los cuartos que nos tocaban?"

"En la entrada del salón you git. Vamos antes de que nos alcancen y se amontonen." Arthur jaló del brazo al americano y lo llevó hasta su salón. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba ahí, al menos, no todavía.

"Muy bien, nos toca en el edificio que según yo, está...allá. Piso 6. Pero tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas primero" El inglés señaló al edificio que estaba al fondo.

"¡THAT'S GOOD! Pero...¿dijiste piso 6? Oh shit! Con este moretón no creo que llegue hasta ese piso"

"¿Moretón?"

"Si, es que ayer me golpearon muy feo en mi pierna. Todavía me duele mucho."

"Me llevaré tus cosas por ti. Sólo en lo que se recupera tu pierna ¿Y por qué te golpearon? O mas bien ¿Quién te golpeó?"

"Mis padres. Siempre han sido muy violentos." Los dos chicos entraron a su salón y recogieron sus cosas. Después se fueron al edificio donde estaba su cuarto. Alfred se tardó en subir hasta el piso 6, y todo por ese maldito moretón. Pero pudo llegar, y por suerte, su cuarto era el primero del piso 6. Entraron al cuarto. El americano se sorprendió mucho al ver como era. Con dos camas individuales, un escritorio y una puerta, que creía que era el baño. En fin, todo perfecto.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Dijo Alfred acostándose en una cama

"Primero te curo ese moretón, no quiero ya cargar cosas ajenas" Arthur salió de la habitación y volvió al cabo de unos minutos más tarde. Puso el hielo sobre la pierna de Alfred, y le dijo que ahí se lo dejara por un buen tiempo. Eso hizo el americano

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Pues no se, ¿que te gustaría hacer?"

"¿Quieres ver una película de miedo?"

"¿En donde piensas que la vamos a ver? En este cuarto no tenemos televisión"

"Traje mi laptop. Vamos, hay que ver una"

"_Alright, _vamos a verla" Arthur se sentó al lado del ojiazul y pusieron la película. Una hora más tarde, cuando lo realmente feo estaba comenzando, el inglés notó que Alfred tenía su cara en su almohada.

"_You bloody git, _¿No que querías ver la película?"

"Si pero no pensé que estuviera tan fea. Me dan miedo los fantasmas"

"Está bien, oye" Dijo Arthur checando su reloj "Tenemos que irnos"

"¿Por? ¿Ya nos llamaron?"

"Sí, escucha" Los dos chicos se callaron y pudieron alcanzar a escuchar que el director Roma llamaba a todos los estudiantes más grandes a sus respectivas clases.

"Ya es hora de irnos" Ambos agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron. Otra vez, Arthur tuvo que ayudar a Alfred con su mochila e incluso, esta vez lo ayudó para que bajara con cuidado.

* * *

Antonio

El español fue a su cuarto. Lo encontró muy bonito, pero desarreglado. La cama estaba destendida, algunas libros estaban tirados y la ropa muy mal acomodada. Eso debió ser por su nuevo compañero Lovino. Pero él no estaba en la habitación. Antonio decidió hacer algo amable por su nuevo compañero de cuarto y empezó a ordenar el cuarto. Tendió la cama, dobló y acomodó la ropa, pero al querer poner un libro sobre la cama de su compañero, se cayó al suelo.

Lo levantó esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada al libro, pero vio una hoja tirada en el suelo. La levantó curioso. Era una fotografía donde estaba el director Roma con dos niños gemelos. Uno de ellos estaba sonriendo y tenía un singular rulito al lado izquierdo de su cabeza sobresaliendo de su flequillo. El otro se notaba molesto y tenía el mismo rulito, sólo que éste estaba a la derecha de su cabeza. Antonio puso cara de "Kawaii" al ver esta foto.

Al reverso de esta, había unas letras en cursiva, pero desgraciadamente, estaban en italiano y no le entendía nada de nada. Entonces decidió usar el traductor de su celular para tratar de descifrar semejantes jeroglíficos, pero ya lo llamaba el director Roma. ¿Había pasado una hora exacta desde que entró a la habitación y le ayudó a Lovino? No lo sabía, por lo que se fue a su salón de clases.

Ya dentro, buscó a Francis y a Gilbert, quienes estaban hasta el fondo del salón. Fue con ellos y esperaron a que la clase comenzara.

"Oigan ¿ya vieron quién está ahí? Es ese aristócrata estúpido" Murmuró el albino señalando a un chico castaño de lentes, su mirada perdida en un libro de música.

"Es de Austria, pero ya no me acuerdo como se llama. Ni quiero recordarlo"

"Antonio ¿Lo conoces?" Dijeron Francis y Gilbert al mismo tiempo

"Si, era un amigo, pero por motivos personales le dejé de hablar."

"¿Por familia?"

"Exacto"

"Ya veo, ¿y si nos divertimos con el?"

"Primero cuéntanos tu historia Gilbert. Ah, ya me acordé como se llamaba. Su nombre es Roderich Edelstein"

"Oh si, gracias por recordármelo. Ya nunca se me va a olvidar su nombre. Oye Antonio ¿Aun te duele tu cuerpo por lo de ayer?"

"Pues un poco, y no querrán ver los golpes que recibí."

"Gilbo, por favor ya cuéntanos tu historia"

El albino sintió como sus ojos rojos se empezaban a engrandecer. No quería contarles a nadie lo que le pasó junto con su hermano Ludwig, es que fue muy doloroso y no quería pensar en eso. Ya ni quería regresar a Alemania, su país natal. Preferiría quedarse con sus dos mejores amigos y poder superar sus pasados.

"Chicos, miren quién va ahí" Gritó Francis señalando a Arthur que entraba al salón junto con Alfred.

* * *

**Agggggg, ya me molesté. Unos compañeros me acaban de herir mis sentimientos :( y por eso subo la continuacion de esta historia**


End file.
